The Dress That Was For You
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Matilda had had a crush on Alfred since 5th grade, and Alice knew, so she wouldn't pull anything...Right? AmericaxFem!England, PrussiaxFem!Canada, onesided AmericaxFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

Madilta watched Alfred eat his lunch rather loudly, trying to talk while eating and while trying to drink his soda. It always amazed the Canadian how he was able to do such a thing with even a little bit of success in the end.

"Um...Al?" She ventured to ask, causing the American to take a large gulp of his food and turn to her.

"Yeah Maddie?" Matilda squinted her eyes closed as some little bits of hamburger hit her glasses and cheeks. Alfred laughed at the sight, causing her to quickly wipe the food off her and fling it back to Alfred, who simply ended up putting it back in his mouth.

"Still good! Safe!" Alfred threw his hands up while saying the last part while grinning before taking another sip of his soda. Matilda rolled her eyes while slightly smiling, then poked the side of Alfred's cheek.

"You're so gross, you know that? I mean, what if that stuff had hit the ground or something?" Alfred shrugged.

"It would still be good to me! Hamburgers are the best thing EVER, so even if a little thing like some dirt got on it, it wouldn't stop me from eating it." Matilda gagged abit before munching on her lunch as well. Alfred grinned and poked her head.

"Ya know, maybe if you stopped eating those cookies and sweets all the time, then maybe you wouldn't be so chubby." Matilda stopped eating and slid her violet-blue eyes over to him in a glare before shoving her lunch back into her lunchbox and slamming it shut with a scrowl.

"Says the boy who eats McDonald's and Donkin's all the time."

_"So what," _She thought, _"If I'm not 90 pounds! I'm not fat..." _Her eyebrows scrunched together abit. _"Am I?"_

Alfred started to worry abit; They teased eachother on their weight all the time, so why was Maddie getting all mad over it today? It wasn't that she was overweight, but she was just chubby. Not ugly chubby or anything but it was cute on her none the less.

"Maddie, I was just kidding! I'm just joking-" Matilda pinched his cheek before he could continue.

"Hehe, looks like your cheeks are getting chubby!" She grinned and drew her hand back before opening her lunch back up and began to eat again. Alfred mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything! They were childhood friends and he didn't want to change that or make her hate him...But he didn't know why he felt so strongly about that. Hmm.

Just then, Alice Kirkland, another childhood friend of the two, came over and sat across Alfred, who stared as she moved her hips to sit down and stared at her chest; While it wasn't that big, Alfred was still looking at it just because. Matilda watched Alfred watch Alice with such perverted intents and couldn't help but wonder what she lacked that Alice had. Was it the long blond pigtails? Matilda thought that her own short, fluffy, wavy blond hair was good enough, but what if it really wasn't?

_"It has to be her body. And maybe her hair. Guys like girls with long hair, don't they? She's so thin...Even her glasses are better than mine. Guys talk about her all the time..." _

Alice was, indeed, rather popular with the guys. She was rather pretty, but her harsh personality and toughness made alot of the guys not try anything with her. In fact, just the other day, Francis Bonnefoy, who was the biggest flirt in school, got his hand broken from trying to touch her. She was scary.

"Maddie?" Alice's voice made Matilda snap back from thinking.

"Y-Yeah? Anyway, I have a question." Alice opened her bottle of Lipton tea and looked at the Canadian girl.

"What is it?" Matilda fidgeted abit before replying.

"How long did it take you to grow your hair out?" Alice paused to think.

"Hmm...It took me about 6 months or so. If you're thinking of growing your hair out, don't, because I don't think it would look good on you." Matilda bit her lip and began to eat again.

_"Right...Alice is blunt...I guess she's right..." _

"Hey, don't say that. If Maddie wants to grow her hair out let her." Alfred crossed his arms while saying so to give off a powerful feeling. Alice just rolled her emerald-eyes and sighed as polite as she could.

"Oh, shut it you git. Just eat." Matilda secretly respected Alice for being able to be so blunt and agressive; One day she wished to be like that, only not mean with it like Alice was. But Matilda didn't do much to make that wish come true because she didn't think that would suit her. Just then Matilda noticed that Alice gave a quick, sorta bashful look at Alfred, but couldn't quite place what it was. Alice had a tendency to blush whenever, so it wasn't anything new at the least. Just then Alfred grabbed both of Matilda's boobs with his hands and squeezed them.

"Lovely boobs you have there. Yep, yep, just the right size-" Alfred was interrupted by Alice smacked him on the head with her bottle, and by Matilda smacking his hands off.

"You bloody pervert! Don't go touching her chest like that!"

"Alfred, I told you to stop doing that!" Matilda flailed slightly while blushing, then proceeded to covering her chest with her arms. So what if she was a C cup that was near a D? It didn't give men the right to go touching them! Alfed rubbed his head while grinning and laughed abit before crying from Alice punching him over and over. That girl had strength when she wanted to!

"Shud up you git! God, do you have any sense of decency? Do I have to smack you so hard that you're little brain will fall out of your ear?"

"God, Alice, stop, STOP! COME ON! OWW! TEACHER, TEACHER, I'M GETTING RAPED!" Alice stopped before the teacher that was watching over the court yard would actually come over. She already had two strikes against that man and wasn't about to get a third and _another_ trip to the principal's office. Matilda sniffled a laugh and was about to finish her lunch when the whistle to get to class was blown. Everyone seemed to groan and began to leave.

"See ya Ali-Wally, but I gotta go to gym with Maddie. Another class that you DON'T have with us!" Alfred was still rubbing it in Alice's face that she was wrong; Alice had been sure that all three of them would have all classes together, but she only had math and lunch with the two; _They_ had every class together, much to Alice's dismay. She didn't want Alfred making any advances or even try to develop anything for Matilda! Alice loved her as a sister, yes, but she'd do anything she felt she had to do if Matilda got in the way of her perfect Romance. Alice grunted and stomped off while the other two made their way to the gym. While on the way there, Alfred began to ask Matilda questions that made her wonder if he liked a girl...

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do girls like? Where do they like to go on dates, I mean."

"Dates? Simple: Eat somewhere nice. Not at a fastfood place. Or the park on a nice day." Alfred paused and nodded.

"Kay." Matilda thought if she should ask, and then decided to.

"Do you like someone?" Alfred blushed abit.

"Yeah. She's really pretty and smart. And she has a really pretty smile, and, and, she can do alot of things, and she helps me, and, and,-" Although Matilda was listening to him at first, she began to drift off and line up the things he was saying about the girl with herself: Everything matched! Her cheeks began to turn a light red. She liked him for a while: Since 5th grade actually. Most people would be impressed with the fact that she still liked him, even though they were now in the 11th grade. One would not call that a simple "crush" anymore. Alfred grinned when he finished.

"And you know what I've never seen her wear?"

"What?"

"A dress. I think she'd look really pretty in it!"

_"A dress? Now that I think about it, I haven't worn one since a was a baby...Maybe I should get one. No-Not just for him of course!"_

So after school and after the three had gone their seperate ways home, Matilda decided to ask her Father to get her a dress.

"Maplekins, why would you want one? You're getting a new cellphone and we're low on money now."

"Pleeeeeaaassee Daddy? I'd even be willing to use my cellphone money for it!" Her dad looked at her in shock; Matilda had been wanting this cellphone for MONTHS and she'd give it up for a dress?

"Well...If you really want one..."

"Thank you, thank you!" Matilda hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 10 minutes later her dad took her to the mall to buy a dress. Walking into a store her dad stayed close to her and kept a close look at the price tags. Matilda, even after searching through most of the large store couldn't find on that she wanted. Most of them were too flashy and the one's that _did _interest her didn't have her size.

_"Gosh, is everyone a size 1 these days? Jeebus!" _Just then she saw a dress that caught her eye: It was long-sleeved, stopped at above the knees, and had a turtle-neck-like collar. It was a very pretty, warm, red color.

"Dad, I found the one I want!" And, just being her luck, there was her size in the rack! Her dad looked over the price and nodded while thinking.

"Yes, this'd be ok. It's only 20 dollars, so you'd still have money for your cellphone." Matilda grinned and brought the dress up to the counter, bought it, and took it home. She smiled at the thought of wearing it the next day! She'd never really been into dress-up or anything since she was little, but now she had a newfound love for it.

When she wore it the next day, one could say that she was very pretty, much more than usual. Although she was actually quite cute and quite pretty the guys never really noticed her, but that day it seemed as if they did. In fact, the color of the beautiful dress brought out her violet-blue eyes. Seeing Alfred and Alice at the usual spot they met at outside, she rushed towards them but stopped alittle bit away from them since it seemed as though they were talking about something private. She listened in.

"Hey Alice?"

_For some reason Matilda's throat seemed to tighten up._

"What?"

"Do you...I mean..."

_Her heart seemed like it was stopping._

"What? Get on with it."

"I like you! So, huh, go on a date with me?" Alice paused when she saw that Matilda was watching, then, what look to Alfred as a cute smile but was actually a taunt at the Canadian, she simpily answered "Yes," and kissed him.

She felt like crashing down. Alice knew that Matilda liked him, even promised her that she wouldn't interfer or anything! Matilda clunched her dress with her hands and felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, felt her face turn red, felt as if her heart would fall and break right there. Shaking violently, she fast walked away and went to go find Francis, her brother.

Francis was taken by surprise when Matilda had ran to him and clung to him while crying. Hugging her and stroking her hair, he was eventually able to calm her down to the point of being able to talk.

"What happened?"

"Ali-Alice...She-Sh-She _broke_ it! She promised and she broke it! _**Broke it**_!" Francis instantly knew what she was talking about and hugged his little sister again.

"_She always does this! When I want something she takes it from me! Always!_" She began to sob again, causing Francis to try and stop her again.

"Maddie, calm down, you'll hyperventilate! Maddie, stop!" But she couldn't even though she tried and sure enough she began to feel like she couldn't breathe. She tried talking between coughs but it didn't work and soon she began to break out into a coughing fit. Francis noticed that Gilbert had his lunch in a paperbag; He dumped the lunch and gave it to Matilda, who began to breathe into it for about 5 minutes until she was alright again. Gilbert rubbed her back as Francis sat down on the ground with her.

"Birdie, did she really do that?" He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah. _**Sniff. **_I guess she doesn't like me or something after all. I thought that I could make her happy so she wouldn't give me those mean looks or yell at me, so I just did my best to please her. I thought that it would stop. But then, then after awhile she tried to outdo me. She didn't even like _Paramore_ until I told her about it: Then she bought everything from them,"

"She's so popular, and even though she can be mean, she can be so nice and alot of people like her...So I thought that...that...if I could just get on her good side then maybe I would get to be friends with more people. Her friends are so nice...But I..._I can't do it anymore_." Matilda brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. Gilbert and Francis looked at eachother.

"You stay here with Matilda. I'm gonna go have a talk with Alice..." Francis got up and began to search for the girl. Even though Francis had secretly love Alice, all the things she had done to his little sister was crossing the line! He was sure at first, maybe, Alice wasn't trying to be that bad, but maybe somewhere along the line Alice had actually begun to _enjoy _doing that stuff to Matilda. Finally finding Alice he pulled her aside from Alfred and into a empty area.

"What are you doing, git?" She had expected Francis to joke and smile but his face was serious and straight.

"Alice. Why did you do that to Matilda? I don't care _who_ you go for in your love life anymore-"

""Anymore"?-"

"Don't interrupt. I don't care _who_ you go for in your love life anymore, but you made a promise to her and you had the nerve to break it, to even hurt her like that in her face. If you hate her so much, leave her alone. I swear, if you keep on bullying her and if you hurt her one more damn time I'm going to beat your ass."

Alice was, for once in a long time, silent for just a few minutes.

"It's her fault that she didn't get him first! It's not my fault that he likes me! She should've done something! I couldn't wait forever!"

"That's because you throw yourself at him like a slut! I've seen how you move near him, I'm not blind!"

"So what? If she wants to be able to do stuff like that, maybe she should go lose weight seeing as she's fat-" Francis had punched her in the mouth before Alice could finish. Holding her mouth with her hands, she glazed her tongue over her teeth to find that he had knocked one out.

"She's not fat, you little blond cunt!" Francis stormed off; Of course Alice had tried to fight him back, but it only ended in Francis smacking her to the ground. She stayed there until he was out of sight before going to the nurse's office to get her tooth looked at. Alfred, who had just seen what happened at the last minute, grabbed Francis by the collar.

"Why the hell did you hit her?" Alfred was ready to fight him but Francis only shrugged him off and began walking away again.

"I don't have to tell you anything. It doesn't involve you personaly. Just go help your..._girlfriend_."

Alfred thought about beating him up but instead went to go help Alice.

"Gilbert, am I fat?" The albino stared at her, slightly shocked. He personaly thought Matilda could pull off the chubby look, but she wasn't near the fat zone.

"No, you're not. You're chubby, but it looks cute on you." Gilbert smiled and kissed her head. Matilda blushed abit and a small smile came upon her slightly red lips, from crying and biting it and all.

"Thank you. But I should stop eating sweets and things...Shouldn't I?" Gilbert smiled at her.

"If you want, but honestly, you don't need to. You're cute Birdie." Her face turned red and she looked at him through her bangs that had fallen over her eyes.

"Then you're not bad looking yourself...I mean, ah,...Yeah. Yeah, you, huh, know? Um, I'm shutting up now." Gilbert laughed and ruffled her hair and put a hand up as Francis walked back over to them.

"Well, I knocked a tooth out."

"Seriously? Front or back?" Gilbert liked hearing about fights.

"Front. I got a pretty good aim at the front." Matilda felt her own teeth hurting from hearing that.

"Um...did she do anything else?" Matilda whispered.

"She whined and crap. Just stay away from her, ok?"

"Francis...Can I hang out with you guys now?" It wasn't that Matilda never hung out with Francis and his friends, it was just that she mainly hung out with Alice and Alfred. Francis gave a soft smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oui." Gilbert stood up, and, in the process, picked Matilda up as well, causing a small scream of surprise to come from her.

"Gil-Gilbert?" Gilbert gave a look at Francis while grinning; Francis grinned back and got Antonio, who was harassing Lovino and gathered him with them.

"Guess what we're gonna do, Birdie?" Face still red, she shrugged the best she could. Antonio began to chirp around.

"Mi Amigo, we're gonna skip!"

"Wh-What? Won't we get caught?" Gilbert winked at her and the group began to walk away from the school.

"Only if you're too loud!" She pondered whether to go or not, and decided to go with them. Making a dash towards Antonio's car, they all quickly got in and sped off before a teacher saw them.

"So," Francis turned around from the passenger seat to Matilda who was sitting in the back, "Where you wanna go first?"

Alice cursed at Francis silently while the nurse helped with her tooth. She'd make him pay! But, as she thought and thought, she traced back the beating to Matilda.

"**I'll get her back**."

**(((***SOB* MY HAND. OOW. OWWWW. Hehe, anyway, what'd ya think? I swear, Alice wasn't supposed to act like that! It just sorta came out that way. w' So, anyone want to request where the group goes? Or Maybe what Alice should do next? Anyone? Huh? Huuuh? -SHOT-**)))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Francis?" Matilda and the others got out of the car and began walking towards the large mall.

"Yeah?" Antonio held the door open for Matilda and the rest with his usual grin on his face. Matilda bit her still slightly red lip.

"Won't you get in big trouble for doing that to Alice? You've already gotten in trouble for getting in a fight a week ago..." Her violet-blue eyes trailed down to his broken hand; In fact, Antonio had to drive them to the mall. Francis gave a small grin.

"Hehe, it's fine. If it's for my little sister, then it's worth it! Besides, dad won't get mad; I get in trouble all the time, along with these two!" She smiled back and nodded her head.

"Ok then. But I'm pretty sure dad's not gonna be happy." Francis pouted abit.

"You're no fun." Suddenly they heard a familer voice yell out at them.

"LIKE, MADDIE!" Before she could even turn around Feliks had glomped Matilda and nearly knocked her down. She gasped in surprise before turning her head to see the Polish boy.

"Feliks? Are you skipping too...?" Feliks started twirling a strand of Matilda's hair, still hugging her in the process.

"Yeeah. But, like, it's ok 'cause I got my dad to call me in sick; Omigod, Maddie, we TOTALLY need to go clothes shopping!" The Canadian sighed a smiled at Feliks.

"Ok then. Oh, can Francis and them come with?" Feliks pouted and began to whine.

"But they're ruin the experiance! Madddddiiee! I don't wanna bring them with!" Matilda looked at Francis for help;

"Well," The Frenchman began, "Maddie's just been through something rough, and me and the guys brought her here to cheer her up. We won't cause any problems." Francis winked while grinning. Gilbert doubled-taked at Francis before giving him a huge frown.

"Whaat? I don't wanna go watch Feliks and Maddie go try on-" He paused before finishing. Gilbert had never seen Matilda dress up or anything, and she'd look cute in girly clothes.

"Let's go." Since Gilbert was rather pale, the light blush on his cheeks seemed darker than it should have been. Antonio snickered at that while the group followed a hyper Feliks to a clothes store. Matilda, when in the store next to Feliks, who was happily going through clothes, stared while frowning. She wasn't used to being in such girly stores, and she was pretty sure none of the clothes would look good on her.

"Feliks, I changed my mind. Can we just go get something to eat?" Feliks spun around and grabbed her hand.

"No. I just found some cute clothes for you to try on! Go put 'em ooon!" Shoving the clothes in her arms, he pushed her into a stall and went to go drag the boys back to said stall. While waiting, Antonio began to mess with Gilbert.

"You like her~!" Gilbert's face turned red and he socked the Spanish man in the arm with a huff.

"Dude, that's NOT awesome! Shut up! She might hear you!" Francis's ears perked up at their conversation; Gilbert liked his little sister? If Gilbert and Matilda started dating, and Gilbert broke up with her, that would totally ruin their friendship! It'd be all...akward. Just then, before Francis could comment on the matter, Matilda came out of the stall: She was wearing a short-sleeved hoodie with a cupcake pattern, black skinny jeans with cute little zippers on the back pocket, and blue flats.

"I knew it'd look cute on you!" Feliks chirped while skipping over to get a closer look. "We are TOTALLY getting this! Oh, oh, and, like, let's find some cute little hair accessories!" Grabbing her hand before she could reply Matilda was dragged by Feliks to the other side of the store, giving Francis the opportunity he needed to dicuss the subject.

"Gilbert, you like Matilda?" Gilbert frowned then glared at Antonio, who laughed nervously.

"...Yeah. But I'm not going to try anything." _"Yet." _He added in his mind. Francis gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good."

The principal gave a heavy sigh as he called Francis's father; Francis caused too much trouble for him along with his friends. Waiting impatiently, as soon as he heard Francis's father pick up he began to talk without letting the man even say "Hi".

", you're son is going to be suspended for 3 weeks due to fighting and causing injury to a fellow student."

"_What_? He _what_?" The man began to freak out atad: After his wife and their mother died, he taught them right and wrong, manners and decency, and his child would do such a thing? He began to sputter apologies and what not.

"Sir, I am so sorry, this, this won't happen again, I promise. Can I, ah, speak to him?" The principal gave a heavy sigh once more. He really wanted to just quit and move to Hawaii, or somewhere far, far, away from Arkansas...

"It seems that he and his gang have left school grounds. If he comes back, we'll contact you as soon as possible, but judging him he'll probably just head home after school hours. The student who was injuried is Alice Kirkland, and her mother is wanting you to pay for her dentist bill."

"Dentist bill...? We don't have that kind of money right now, but, ah, I'll see what I can do..." This isn't something that they needed right now! Their father, John, was already working two jobs and was barely making getting by; Matilda's cellphone was something that he and her had worked for and saved money for for months! John himself didn't have an actual cellphone like the one Matilda was getting: He had, in fact, a GoPhone.

"Thank you . Please see to it that this, indeed, does not happen again." And with that, he hung up before John could reply.

Alfred sat next to Alice, still pissed off at Francis for what he did. He ventured to ask why the Frenchman would do something like that to her.

"Alice...why did Francis punch you?" This was the opportunity Alice wanted: She was going to get back at Matilda. She, although loved her like a sister, at the same time hated her. She was weak in Alice's eyes, always complaining about something and never fixing it, constently annoying her, getting in her way! And Matilda always got her way. Always, always, always! If Alice wanted something Matilda would notice and get it for herself, showing it to her! In her hateful, emerald eyes, Matilda needed to learn her lesson. And now was a good chance to do so.

"Matilda lied to him," She faked a hurt look, "She was mad because of what I told her about growing out her hair, and she lied and told him that I hit her." Alfred, being so dense, believed her. After all, he loved her and she loved him back, so why would she have any reason to lie to him?

"Matilda did that? I didn't think that she would do something like that." His blond eyebrows furrowed together. Maybe innocent Matilda wasn't so innocent after all? Alice smirked in her mind.

"And she's been saying bad things about you..." Alfred's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"You know how people were talking about that rumor on how you have an I.Q of a monkey, and that you got surgery because you supposely used to be so fat?" Alfred balled his fists. He wanted to punch the person who started that rumor!

"That little liar." He recalled Matilda cheering him up because he was so down about it, telling him, _"If I ever find that person I'll beat them with a hockey stick!" _He clunched his fists even tighter. If he saw her again...

"So, like, I got you a completely new wardrobe! I even, like, got you hair accessories and shoes!" Matilda, while still wearing the outfit that was picked out for her, now had a little pink maple leaf clip in her hair.

"What about the money...?" Poland leaned in and flashed a new credit card at her.

"My dad gave me a new credit card! He told me I can get, like, as much as I want! Don't forget Maddie that I'm, like, the son of a famous fashion designer! We're totally rich!" Matilda giggled abit.

"Ok, ok. Another one though? Feliks, you're really too much." Feliks flipped his hair and then began to play with Matilda's hair once more, braiding it in fact. Gilbert had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently while Antonio, who was next to him, was forced by Feliks to carry the bags and boxes.

"Like seriously Maddie, I have totally got to take you to get your hair done! It's, like, the PERFECT blond color! I'm natural blond, but I like had to get some highlights and stuff to get it to the tone I wanted; I would KILL for your hair!" Matilda's cheeks flushed and she giggled again; She really could forget her troubles when hanging out with Feliks. He was easy-going and always happy.

"Hey, I'm going to put these in the car; Gilbo, come with, mi amigo!" Gilbert reluctently followed the Spanishman and pulled out his new Iphone to Tweet. Antonio noticed this out of the corner of his eyes and then rolled them. He'd never understand why Gilbert was so obessed with sites like those. Francis chuckled lightly as he watched his little sister and her friend, happy that Matilda seemed to be making more friends and coming out of her shell. Just then, Feliks's cellphone rang, the ringtone playing "Californa Girls".

"Like Hello?" He twirled a strand of Matilda's hair. He whined and shut the phone.

"Laters. I like, gotta go home and help my GranGran." He pouted and rolled his eyes at the thought. He loved her but, being a teenager, didn't like helping her.

"Bye Feliks." After waving the Polishboy off, Matilda turned to her brother.

"We should go somewhere that all of us would like. Gilbert seemed pretty bored, and Antonio sorta did too.

"Hm..I know! Maddie, get on my back so we can get to the car faster!" Bending down so she could get on, Matilda did as she was told and held on to her brother rather tight so she wouldn't fall. She smiled, remindering when Francis would do this all the time when they were little; He still did it now, yes, but not as much. Of course, as he did this, he was careful with his broken hand, not wanting the cast to be on any longer than it needed to be. Once they were all back together and in the car, they talked about where to go.

"Let's go to Chili's!" Antonio chirped.

"No, let's go somewhere fun! Playtime Pizza!" Gilbert chirped back.

"Let's take a vote," Francis began, "Raise your hand if you want to go to Chili's!" Only Antonio raised his hand. "Playtime Pizza?" Everyone else raised their hand.

"Aww...That's no fair! Cheaters..." Antonio began to drive to the chosen place, located behind The Rave, as everyone in Little Rock, Arkansas, knew. Matilda couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She couldn't place her finger on it though. So, before they knew it, it was time to go home. Gilbert had won Matilda a cute rabbit backpack that she happily wore but took off before getting close to the house.

"Wait! I left my stuff at school!" Francis facepalmed; Why did he forget that? He, Antonio, and Gilbert always left their stuff in Antonio's car, but they'd totally forgotten about hers! It was risky to go back now!

"Shit, Birdie! If we go back in Tony's car, we're gonna get caught, and if we go with in with you we'll be in trouble." Antonio then got an idea.

"Hey, I got it! We'd still have 7 minutes of school left, so all of the teachers would be in the classrooms! I could drop Maddie off where the teacher's couldn't spot us and she could sneak back and go to her locker!" Francis and Gilbert nodded, but then Francis came across a small problem.

"If she goes in with those new clothes on, people are gonna know something's up. Maddie, you're going to have to change clothes." Matilda's face turned red.

"What? Ch-Change, infront of you guys? I, um..."

"Birdie, if you want your stuff, you gotta do it. We won't look." Matilda slowly nodded her head.

"O-Ok, but close your eyes and do-don't look." Doing as they were told, she began to change as fast as she could, unaware that Gilbert was just taking a small peak from the rearview mirror:

She wore a cute bra and matching underwear that had a bunny design on them; His face turned a slight shade of red. Finished, Antonio proceeded to dropping her off as close to the building as he could get.

"Ok...Now! Go birdie!"

Dashing out of the car Matilda sprinted as fast as she could to the side doors and to her locker. Checking behind her and to her sides when she reached her locker, she opened it just as the bell rang for school to be over. She sighed, knowing that none of the students cared about her or noticed her enough to tell a teacher about her disappearing from school until now. In fact, the teachers hadn't noticed her as she walked into school the first thing in the morning, but she still didnt' want them seeing her just incase one of them did notice her. Just then, she remembered that Alfred had his locker right next to hers.

_"Just craptastic! I don't want to even look at him right now!"_

Absorbed in her negative thoughts, she didn't notice that a rather angry American was right next to her until he spoke, startling her.

"So, you're really like that?" She stared at him, utterly confused. What had she done?

"...Huh...?" Alfred began to ball his fist, and, upon noticing this, she quickly threw her backpack on and shut her locker, taking a step back.

"Al-Alfred, what's wrong?"

"You started that rumor! I can't believe you! And you lied to Francis! I thought you were nice, Maddie!" People started to whisper and stare at what was unfolding in the crowded hallway.

"What? Alfred, I didn't start any rumor, and what in the world did I lie to my own brother about?"

"All over her telling you her opinion about growing your hair out! Francis punched her in the mouth because you lied and told him she hit you!" Matilda's face began to pale. She began to tremble, this was like a repeat of 6th grade, but instead of Alice it was another girl.

"Oh god, Alfred, she's lying to you! How could you believe something like that? Do you take me for someone that bad? God, I've known you longer than you've known Alice, and you'd easily believe her like that?" Matilda began to breath fast; She didn't need this, she didn't need her best friend mad at her or people staring at her in the hallway!

"Alice wouldn't do that! I love her and she loves me! She wouldn't lie! I trust her."

_Once again she felt her chest tighten up._

"So that's how it is."

_Her throat tightened as well, protesting for her to be slient._

"I-I understand. I was just your, your little disposible friend, someone who you never really cared about! I don't care anymore! Believe her, love her, even fuck her! Just leave me alone you ungrateful, dense, **PIG**!" She ran off and through the double doors before Alfred could reply. People stared at Alfred and the ones that were walking looked back over their shoulders to see him. Alfred bit his lip, guiltly at first, but shook his head, telling himself that if she'd done all of that, she wasn't a good friend.

_Tears started to cloud her vision but she kept on running._

She dashed towards Antonio's car, slammed into the back door, and quickly got in.

"Just go! I want to go home!" Francis, who was in the back with her this time, hugged his sister who looked as though she was going to cry again.

"Birdie, what happened? Did-" Matilda kept her eyes down.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"...Ok." Gilbert bit his lip and remained quiet.

Dropping them off, Antonio and Gilbert waved them off as they walked into the house. Francis was surprised to see his dad waiting near the door for him.

"Hi dad." Matilda, knowing what was coming, scurried upstairs, not wanting to see her dad angry.

"Didn't I raise you better? You got in a fight, hit a GIRL, got suspended for THREE WEEKS, and added another bill that I have to pay!" Francis shrunk back and held his tongue.

"We have so many bills, and now we have ANOTHER! Why would you do this?"

"Dad, Alice was messing with Matilda, and-"

"THEN TELL A FLIPPING TEACHER, FRANCIS! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU COMMON SENSE?"

"But dad-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"_But dad_-"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Francis sighed and nodded his head.

"Yessir..." He walked upstairs as fast as he could.

John rubbed his temples and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Bernice, what do I do wrong with him..."

**((I've actually dealt with a girl like Alice before: She thought I was the bad one when SHE was actually the bully and was mean ;; Alice seems to have gotten how she acts and how MADDIE acts switched... Oh, yes, and some people have commented about Francis punching Alice. Personaly, I don't believe that "You-can't-hit-a-girl" stuff. If she deserves it, PUNCH HER! PUNCH HER HARD! Only if she REALLY deserves it though w'' What do you think so far? Something you didn't like, something you like? Complaints? :'D Oh, and by the way, I HATE USUK. WITH A BURNING PASSION. I WANT TO KILL PEOPLE WHO TRY TO FORCE THAT SHIT ON ME. GRRR. If I need someone to keep Maddie away from Alfred or something, I just use Arthur/Alice. But if you're wondering if Alfred will end up with Alice, SECRET. 8D))**


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident that occurred between Alfred and Matilda, things were pretty akward. She wanted to approach him and try to get it settled out, but it didn't seem as though it would quite work out that much. Whenever Alfred saw Matilda he started to go in the general opposite direction of her or quickly turn his head. Alfred was pretty good at holding grudges, though that wouldn't be considered a good skill to most, but in all it was impressive on the fact of how long he could keep it up at someone. Since then, Matilda had thought it would be best to hang out with her brother and his gang; Alice certainly wouldn't want the Canadian to go near _her _Alfred after all. Why Alice felt the need to do something that harsh was totally beyond Matilda and was something she just couldn't understand!

Did she do something to make the girl mad? Say something? Did she unknowningly imply something that was completely and totally offensive to the British girl? It just didn't quite make sense...

Alice, on the other hand, was satisfied with the whole act. Harsh? Yes, but she felt as if it needed to be done. Alfred needed to be with her; At least in her emerald eyes. In her mind, everything was now good and perfect! Matilda, as she had heard, got in a fight with Alfred, and from what she saw Alfred had no intent on making up with her at all.

Even after _2 weeks _it kept up. At lunch on monday, Antonio had left Gilbert and Matilda alone, which Matilda at first didn't understand why. It was quite silent as she sipped her and as Gilbert munched on his sandwich, and to be honest it also began to get akward after a few minutes of this.

"Gilbert...?" Matilda began, wanting the silence and akwardness broken. He turned his head rather slowly at her with pink cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Antonio leave us alone? Did he have to make up work for a teacher during lunch again?"

Gilber sat his sandwich down and walked in front of Matilda, cheeks during a tad darker but a look of confidence on his face. Matilda couldn't help but blush abit as well, though she wasn't sure as to why she begun to blush. At the moment Alfred was walking by alone, seeing as Alice was sick that day, and happened to see the scene occuring just at that moment. He wasn't sure why, but he decided to listen in, wanting to know why Gilbert was so close to the Canadian.

_"Not that I care of course! I just don't like him getting so close to girls..." _Alfred and Gilbert had never gotten along that well, and, even though he kept telling himself that he didn't like Matilda, didn't want him so close to her like he was going to rape her or something!

"I want to ask you a question." He scratched the back of his head and shuffled abit. Matilda nodded for him to go on.

"Yes?"

"Um...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me this Friday at the Rave. And maybe afterwords go out to eat? And it's totally perfectly OK if you say no, but it wouldn't be that awesome, cause I mean I'm a pretty awesome guy after all and I won't even bring Gilbird with me even though it be awesome for him to go as well but-"

Matilda held up one finger to silence him, placing it on his lips. Her cheeks tinted a dark red and eyes looking as though she was thinking, Gilbert held his breath and waited for the answer. Alfred held his breath as well, for some reason or another not wanting her to say yes.

"Those two going out? That would look totally weird..." Alfred muttered to himself, "Not that I care! She's probably gonna spread another fat rumor about me or something!" Even though she had never done such a thing, but Alfred was completely intent on believing Alice.

"I think...I'd like that." A small smile spread across her face as the words came out of her mouth through her pink lips. Gilbert was a nice guy, and she decided that since Alfred was with Alice she needed to let it go. She didn't want to linger on Alfred any longer, even though it still hurt to see the American with the British girl. Gilbert's red eyes widened abit in surprise then went back to normal once more.

"That's awesome! I mean, I thought you'd say no or "In you dreams!" or something unawesome like that! I'll, ah, pick you up at 5 o' clock, or if that won't work..."

"No, no, that's fine! I'm looking, ah, forward to it. 5 o' clock will work." The two smiled at eachother, and when Gilbert's eyes met Matilda's she turned looked away in embarassment but was still smiling all the while.

Alfred, on the other hand, couldn't believe it at all! One little date could led to them _dating_! Running off he went to find Yao, who was sitting with Kiku while eating some dumpings and drinking tea. Running up to the two Alfred slammed his hands on the table, almost knocking over the tea. Yao caught it before it spilt everywhere and gave a slight glare at the American.

"Aiya! What is your problem, aru? I've told you to stop spazzing everywhere!" Alfred totally dismissed the statement and went on to telling Yao what he saw.

"You just won't believe it! Maddie's going on a DATE with GILBERT!" Yao raised a black eyebrow at Alfred then took a sip of his tea.

"I thought you didn't care about her anymore, aru?"

"I don't, but it just wouldn't work! I mean, come on! A so-callled "Prussian" with a Canadian? Think about it! I mean, I'd feel sorry for the guy if she started a rumor about him or something like that!" Alfred's eyebrows narrowed and he puffed out his cheeks. Kiku wanted to comment on the matter but wasn't sure if he really wanted to; Deciding to give it a shot, Kiku began to reply.

"It seems to me that you still care about her..." Alfred snapped his head at Kiku.

"No! I don'! I'm just concerned about Gilbert, even though I totally HATE him! Believe me!" Yao sighed and decided that he couldn't convince Alfred otherwise.

"Ok, ok, aru. What do you want me to do about it?" Alfred looked up in thought then looked back with a rather mischevious grin.

"Let's spy on them!"

Yao's eyes widened in response then raised his eyes in anger.

"No, aru! Give them privacy! Why would you even want to do something like that?" Alfred placed a hand on the Chinese man's shoulder, the grin still on his face.

"You're my back-up, Yao, so you can't say no!" Yao swatted Alfred with his long sleeve and puffed out his cheeks.

"Im not you're back-up, aru! We've been over this!-"

"You're my back-up and you're going to help me! Of course, _you'll _have to pay for the movie tickets cause I'm broke up the ass." Yao glared at the American.

"You still owe me 70 dollars! I'm not paying still you pay me back!" Alfred rolled his eyes and turned to Kiku.

"Hey, Kiku, lemme borrow-"

"No doing that, aru! Earn it yourself! Get a part-time job, aru! Unlike _you_," Yao pointed his finger at him but it wasn't seen because of his sleeve, "I have a part-time job! I work hard for my money, and I think you need to learn the value of money-"

"Fiiiinne! I'll get a part-time job or whatever! Just don't go off on your lectures!" Alfred huffed then place his hand back on Yao's shoulder. "But you're still helping me.

"For the love of God, FINE. Just shut up, aru!" Pumping a fist in the air Alfred then ran off, leaving Kiku to stare at Kiku who was facepalming over and over.

As Matilda sat down in artclass, she couldn't help but still feel so giddy about the whole thing. She never got asked out before by anyone! Begining to draw, she suddenly thought about Alice. Would she do something to ruin the whole thing? Surely not, because she had Alfred and that should be enough to keep her away, but Alice still went out of her way to flaunt Alfred in front of Matilda on a daily basis and was still trying to make her life a living hell. Matilda got a B in math? Alice went out of her way to get an A, then brag to one of her friends when Matilda was near her. Matilda was able to get a A in science? Alice got a A plus and did the same thing again. Matilda, though, was just glad that Alice didn't feel the need to do anything like spreading a rumor about her, or getting one of her friends to.

Since Alice, though, didn't have any classes with Matilda she did the bragging at lunch, timing it just when Matilda was close enough to hear her. Clever, but no dice. Feliks, who sat next to the Canadian, always manages to hear the lastest with everyone in school, which always made Matilda wonder how the Polish boy was able to do so.

"So Maddie, I hear you're going out on Friday with GiiIIiilbert! I TOTALLY gotta take you shopping to get you some clothes!" Matilda let out a sigh while smiling.

"But I have some clothes, Feliks, and I don't really think I need anymore." Feliks pouted and began to mess with her hair once more.

"Come ooonn! It'll be fun, like last time! And I'll, like, pay for everything! I CANNOT let you go on a date with normal clothes! We need to get you, like, a dress, or maybe a miniskirt!" Matilda blushed at the thought of wearing a miniskirt and shook her head back and forth fast at him.

"No way! I am NOT wearing one!" Feliks let out a whine but nodded.

"Fine then, be that way! But I'm still dressing you up with cute clothes." Matilda sighed in defeat and decided to let the Polish boy get his way after all.

"Ok, we'll get some clothes. But my wardrobe is getting really full from everything you get me..." Feliks then let out a "Aha!" and glinted his eyes at her.

"I think I wanna dress you up at your house instead! That'll be funnier! I'll, like, do it Wedsday, kay?"

"That would work out better. Ok." Matilda blushed at the thought of dressing up for a date and started to draw again. Feliks 's paper, on the other hand, was completely blank and his pencil hadn't been picked up by him at all. Noticing this, Matilda blinked at him.

"You need to draw something or you'll get a F, Feliks." He whined and picked up his pencil, quickly draw something that was inappropriate for class! Matilda blushed heavier and her vioet-blue eyes widened.

"Feliks, don't draw a, a, a penis! You'll get in trouble!" Feliks smiled at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, it's a drawing, and I totally think that the picture will get, like, an A."

Matilda facepalmed while Feliks did his little cat smile and added more detail to the drawing.

**Thank you everyone for the review! And I believe I need to explain MORE about the Francis-punching-Alice scene. I respect you opinions about the whole thing, but please don't go saying I support abusive boyfriends :/ That's really immature, and is really uncalled for. If women want equal rights, than I think they shouldn't have that immunity for getting hit. Besides, Alice BROKE FRANCIS'S HAND and was being a total BITCH. So Alice can break Francis's hand but he can't knock out a tooth? Incase you didn't know, you can get your tooth back in WAY faster than it takes for a hand to heal. I don't support hitting girls for no reason, but sometimes it needs to be done. As for Alice being a bitch, I could actually MAKE HER WORSE, but I'm not. Incase you didn't know, Alice and Arthur can't even stand eachother, and that's pretty sad if you can't stand yourself. Plus I personaly think Alice/Arthur will go out of her/his way to her what he wants 8D**

**Also, I think if you listen to the song "Cooler Than Me" while reading this, it adds to it. **

**(Plus it really makes you look like a jerk if you bash a story, the characters, then give advice to the creator. :/ I can take critisim but something like that isn't cool. But whater, really 8D If you think I made a mistake or there's something you don't like, tell me in a review!)**


End file.
